1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air circulating devices and more particularly pertains to a pole mounted revolving air circulating fans which may be adapted for inducing air movement within an air mass by use of a rotating impeller which simultaneously revolves around a vertical axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air circulating devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, air circulating devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of inducing air movement are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for inducing air movement within an air mass in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,769 to Sanderson discloses a self-oscillating fan and U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,382 to Patton describes a portable air circulating fan.
The prior art also discloses an air circulating fan and motor with separable safety guard as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,548 to McLarty and a centrifugal fan for circulating room air of U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,441 to Mejia.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,399 to Kawashima describes a double-locking device for connector terminals and method of preparing the locking device. This is included for general interest.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a pole mounted revolving air circulating fan for inducing air movement within an air mass by use of a rotating impeller which simultaneously revolves around a vertical axis.
In this respect, the pole mounted revolving air circulating fan according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of inducing air movement within an air mass by use of a rotating impeller which simultaneously revolves around a vertical axis.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new pole mounted revolving air circulating fans which can be used for inducing air movement within an air mass by use of a rotating impeller which simultaneously revolves around a vertical axis. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for inducing air movement. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present invention combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.